Display devices which include an integral display card and product holding means are old and well known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,458,170 and 1,718,235 each show such devices cut from a single blank of paperboard. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,368 and 3,184,046 each show display devices formed from single blanks of paperboard which include front and back panels adhered together.
However, none of the prior art references teach a display device constructed as disclosed herein with support and display features of great simplicity and effectiveness. The display device disclosed and claimed herein is more readily loaded than the prior art devices and is provided with more reliable and effective product supporting and retaining features than are disclosed in the prior art. Each of the individual features of the present invention cooperate with one another to produce a display device that is superior to the prior art devices.